The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of Things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The Internet of Everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and the Big Data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “sensing technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “Security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched.
Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing Information Technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
Typically, in a wireless communication system, a device may perform a discovery and association procedure, and may be connected to and may communicate with another unspecified device located at a short range. For example, a 802.11 standard provides a communication scheme between devices located at a short range by using a contention-based wireless channel access scheme through a discovery and association procedure. That is, a particular terminal may access a wireless channel through contention with other devices located in a neighboring area, and thereby may ensure time resources for transmitting/receiving data to/from another device located at a short range. However, this scheme is disadvantageous in that a device needs to perform contention with multiple devices in order to access a wireless channel and thus, cannot stably communicate with a particular device. For example, in a situation where a particular device needs to transmit high-capacity data having very high QoS requirements to another device, when multiple devices located adjacent to the particular device desire to access a wireless channel, limited resources cause a ratio, at which the particular device is capable of using resources and other devices are capable of using resources, to become low. Accordingly, the particular device cannot seamlessly transmit high-capacity data to another device. The more the number of devices located at a short range becomes, the more remarkably the above-described degradation of the transmission performance of the device appears.